The invention relates to a method for producing a hybrid substrate comprising at least a first active area made from a first semiconductor material and a second active area made from a second semiconductor material, from a source substrate, the first and second active areas being laterally offset and separated by an isolation area made from a first isolation material, the source substrate successively comprising at least one layer made from a first semiconductor material and one layer made from a second semiconductor material separated by an isolation layer made from a second isolation material, the layer made from a first semiconductor material being arranged between the isolation layer and a support layer.
The invention also relates to a hybrid substrate comprising:                a first active area made from a first semiconductor material,        a second active area made from a second semiconductor material,        the first and second active areas being arranged laterally on each side of an isolation area made from a first isolation material,        the first and second semiconductor materials being separated by an isolation layer made from a second isolation material in a direction perpendicular to a main surface of a support layer.        